


Colorsight, Black and White

by Sora112



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colorblind Character, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora112/pseuds/Sora112
Summary: Предназначенные друг другу люди увидят все существующие в мире цвета лишь после судьбоносной встречи. До этого единственный цвет, что им выделен, - цвет глаз своей половинки.Из-за ведьмачьих испытаний Геральт может видеть все цвета. Лютику же не удается разделить стремление многих найти родную душу по иным причинам.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 50





	Colorsight, Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colorsight, Black and White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720267) by [Sevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/pseuds/Sevent). 



> Оригинально выложено здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9100324  
> *  
> Переводчика это соулмейт-АУ подкупило своей необычностью. Просто не смогла устоять. И перед его поэтичностью тоже.  
> К тому же, переводчик давний поклонник автора и уже напрашивался на перевод одного его фика.  
> Надеюсь, вам эта история тоже придется по душе.  
> *  
> Переводила я под Bastille, подошли мне они под настроение и атмосферу этой истории.  
> *  
> Название я бы перевела как «В черно-белом цвете»

Превращение в ведьмака означало отказ от права на родственную душу. 

Все слышали сказания, сказки о серых небесах, полных ужаса, и черных водах, пока все не изменит одна судьбоносная встреча.  
От рождения человеку дается право видеть лишь один цвет, один на каждую пару родственных душ. И в день встречи предназначенных друг другу судьбой этот единственный цвет заискрится и рассыплется на множество на глазах их пары. Мазками краски на бледно-сером полотне покроет каждый миллиметр кожи, каждую нить одежды и каждую прядь волос, а после выйдет за грани одного человека и раскрасит мир вокруг. Нашедшие друг друга половинки одного целого залюбуются тем, как солнце омывает небо захватывающими дух розовыми переливами. Достойный конец для романтической истории. 

Но жизни ведьмаков подвергаются изменениям с раннего возраста. Пережившие испытания получают зрение, улучшенное изящным искусством алхимии и ведьмачьим мастерством. И, хотя это наверняка не удивительно, когда ты подвергаешься сверхчеловеческим переменам, мир, что они видят, трансформируется. Белесая роговица глаз множества обычных людей обретает оттенки синевы, янтаря, иногда яркой весенней зелени, что будет потом воспеваться в песнях. Различия в цветах становятся очевидными, и волшебство встречи с соулмейтом – которое должно было послужить причиной появления в их жизни красок – исчезает.

Геральт уже прожил долгую жизнь по человеческим меркам. Яркость цветов окружающего мира с годами перестала казаться чем-то новым и необычным. Теперь у него вызывает легкое презрение одержимость знатных особ путешествиями во множество городов, участием в множестве приемов. Все ради хотя бы ничтожного шанса встретиться с человеком, предназначенным судьбой. 

Ведьмаков устраивает свой удел. Геральта тем более устраивает тело, улучшенное больше остальных. Он не нуждается ни в ком и ни в чем. 

*

В Посаде он встречает барда.

Тот распевает распутные песни, в него кидают хлебом, который тот, однако, распихивает по своим глубоким карманам. И почему-то, хотя Геральт ничем не привлекал к себе внимание, бард подходит к нему, как мотылек, летящий на влекущий отблеск света.

Подходит он, к слову, неуклюже и немного спотыкаясь, но от того не менее целеустремленно.

Его зовут Лютик. _«Лютик»_ , как тот желтый сорняк, от которого никак не избавиться ни на дорогах, ни на полях. Это имя подходит тому, как уперто тот следует за ведьмаком, даже при упоминании контракта с дьяволом.  
Однако _дьявол_ оказывается сильваном. Они разоблачают эльфов, их жизни оказываются под угрозой, они находят лучший способ выхода из ситуации, чем пойти на поводу у страха. И появляется песня, которая пронесется по всем Северным Королевствам.

В итоге Геральт совсем не уверен, почему бард остается с ним. Он спрашивает Лютика об этом, когда они останавливаются в следующем городишке, что на его мысленной карте региона не имеет ни имени, ни пометки:

\- Почему ты все еще здесь?

Это вопрос, но по тону голоса невозможно отличить его от приказа. Лютику, однако, удается распознать разницу. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я же сказал, что ты меня вдохновил, и если теперь мне суждено поработать над твоей репутацией, этим я и займусь.

Они вместе выпивают в жалкой таверне этого поселка, хотя, впрочем, _«вместе»_ не совсем отражает суть. На самом деле, Геральт заказал кружку пива, а Лютик успел вскочить и заказать то же для себя, прежде чем официантка ушла. Пиво светлое и противное, как обычно по дороге. Но даже если низкопробное пиво оскорбляет высокие стандарты барда, тот ничего не говорит. 

\- Ну да. За славу моего имени, - Геральт прячет кривую ухмылку в своей кружке и отпивает еще глоток отвратительного пойла. 

\- Слава не столь уж плоха, ведьмак, - за этими словами следует сложный набор жестов, которыми Лютик пытается объяснить официантке, чтобы та принесла им каких-нибудь фруктов. – Но я совершенно _не поэтому_ сейчас в крохотной деревушке, что смердит конским навозом. Ах, дорогая, благодарю, не обессудь, я обожаю лошадей. 

Официантка фыркает, когда улавливает концовку их разговора. По крайней мере, она опускает поднос на стол, а не им под ноги. 

Лютик продолжает, словно ничего не заметил:  
\- Я же сказал, что ты моя муза, а для барда этого достаточно. Я просто хочу писать песни о _реальных_ происшествиях. Не чудовищах из сказок. Даже если придется их приукрасить _немного_ , чтобы угодить публике. Давай, попробуй! Когда ты в последний раз ел _фрукты_?

Довольно давно, если честно. Но Геральт не собирается признавать правоту Лютика, вместо этого он берет ярко-красное яблоко и кусает его. Прошло много времени и с тех пор, как он вел разговоры, не преследующие никакой цели, кроме как поболтать. Лютик говорит обо всем подряд, в основном о запахах и людях с наиболее злыми лицами в таверне. Он импульсивно перескакивает с темы на тему и не ожидает от Геральта никакой реакции, кроме звуков одобрения или порицания, чтобы показать, что тот слушает.

Геральту настолько комфортно в компании барда, что даже ему – ведьмаку с обостренным чутьем и способностью видеть все существующие цвета – требуется несколько секунд, чтобы заметить, как Лютик выбирает фрукты. Он подносит некоторые из них к губам, но, словно передумав, выбирает вместо них персики. Самые бледные на тарелке. 

Два раза тот бросает взгляд на пару слив. По одной лишь форме их можно перепутать со сладкими персиками.

Тогда до ведьмака доходит:  
\- Ты еще не встретил предназначенного тебе человека.

Прямота произнесенных слов застает Лютика врасплох. Это не завуалированный вопрос, просто наблюдение.

Связать внешний вид Лютика и его неспособность видеть цвета весьма трудно. Бард одет в такие яркие цвета. Схожие и подходящие друг к другу. Следить за своим гардеробом можно и тогда, когда видишь только один цвет, но Лютик так легко носит разные узоры, текстуры и цвета, даже меняет одежду в путешествиях, что любой бы решил, что он способен видеть весь спектр оттенков.

Ведьмак испытывает чувство облегчения от этого. Тогда, в Посаде, Геральт замер под слоями доспехов, думая, что единственной причиной, почему бард решил последовать за ним, был цвет его ведьмачьих глаз, что весь восторг в васильково-синем взгляде Лютика был ото встречи со своей парой. С ним, ведьмаком, что всегда сидит в отдаленных углах баров и таверн, чтобы быть начеку, но оставаться невидимым. С тем, кто не представляет даже, что делать с соулмейтом, что только обрел способность видеть цвета. Из них бы получилась пара, которую ждет одно лишь разочарование. 

\- Да, я еще не встретил свою судьбу. Или, ну, не знаю, встретил ли, - говорит Лютик, скривившись, но не скрывая ничего, и… Геральт не ожидал такого. Пришло время ему удивляться. 

\- Ты… не знаешь. Как так?

\- Ну, видишь ли, я абсолютно не вижу цвета. 

Геральт моргает, забыв о яблоке в своей руке:  
\- Не видишь цвета.

Требуется определенная смелость, чтобы говорить об этом столь непринужденно, но Лютику хватает ее и на то, чтобы _закатить_ глаза после:

\- Да, да, есть много суеверий относительно этого, но это так. И я говорю так не из-за того, что вижу одни лишь тусклые оттенки серого. Я знаю точно, потому что мои родители проверяли мое зрение. О, _знакомое_ выражение… - он машет рукой при виде того, как Геральт удивленно поднимает брови. – Такие проверки зрения часто делают, эм, _знатные_ семьи, чтобы узнать цвет предназначенного судьбой их детям. Это романтическое стремление организовать как можно больше встреч со знатными особами с такого цвета глазами. Мы пытаемся обрести контроль даже в вопросах судьбы. Глупо, не правда ли?

Сказав все это, Лютик откусывает большой кусок персика и довольно вздыхает.

Не способный видеть цвета. Сколько всего сказано и написано о судьбоносных встречах и цветовосприятии, не меньше рассказано о бесчестии из-за неспособности их видеть. Да, это _предрассудки_ , Геральт не верит ни в один из них. Говорят, это проклятие, насланное от зависти к тем везунчикам, что вышли замуж за соулмейтов. Но говорят и то, что _ведьмаки_ не видят цветов, что лишь показывает, насколько невежественными могу быть люди, лишь бы оправдать свою ненависть ко всему нетипичному.

Лютик, однако, не кажется чувствительным к этой теме. А такое отношение, судя по опыту Геральта, попадается реже драконьих яиц.

Теперь ему слишком любопытно, чтобы просто закончить разговор. Слишком мало осталось тех вещей, с которыми он еще не сталкивался, не знал и не имел возможности узнать. Он садится прямее и кладет яблоко на стол. Не имеет смысла доедать его, когда все его мысли занимает чувство молчаливого нетерпения. 

\- Так ты не можешь видеть _ни один_ цвет?

\- Ни одного, - Лютик слышит в голосе ведьмака интерес и хмурится, потому что обычно Геральт у него ни о чем не спрашивает. – К чему вопрос, ты разве можешь?

\- Всегда мог. Таков удел ведьмаков. – Как бы он видел кровь из ран или различал эликсиры, если бы не смог воспринять мельчайшие различия в оттенках и их насыщенности? Это служит практическим целям, Геральт совершенно не винит своих учителей в обретении им преимущества перед большинством людей, учитывая то, что он охотится на монстров и чудовищ. 

\- Хм, - на Лютиковом лице появляется странное выражение. Наверняка он удивился расхождениям со старыми сказаниями о ведьмаках. Геральт издает такой же звук, потому что барду требуется несколько секунд, чтобы произнести еще что-то, что _странно_. – Ах, прости, это просто… забавно, я считаю. Ведьмак, что всегда видел цвета и его компаньон красавчик-бард, который не способен различить стакан воды и мочи. 

Геральт морщится от мысленной картины, порожденной этими словами:  
\- Скажи мне, что никогда ошибочно не пил мочу. 

\- Это образно сказано! Правда, я не столь _неосторожен_. 

\- И это говорит человек, который считал, что выплевывать слова на Старшей речи в ответ раздраженным эльфийским надсмотрщикам было хорошей идеей. 

Он улыбается, видя, как Лютик запинается и краснеет, а после кидает в него сливой, которую Геральт легко ловит, чтобы съесть.

\- Ну…

*

Это был длинный день, проведенный за охотой на неккеров в болотной деревне. Отвратительные, раздражающие мелкие гады. Но Геральту не на что жаловаться. Их головы принесут ему немало монет, что пригодятся в путешествии. Он лишь зол, что один из них вгрызся в его руку. 

Ведьмачья регенерация, конечно, с этим справится и его не особо это заботит, пока у него есть крыша над головой и возможность помыться. Лютик, однако же, думает иначе, потому что рана все еще грязная и есть небольшая вероятность инфицирования, поэтому не лишним будет выпить Ласточку и ускорить процесс повышением своего иммунитета. 

Они в безопасности в комнате в трактире, переодетые и сухие, поэтому Геральт повинуется. И едва только собирается подняться из кровати, чтобы взять свою торбу, Лютик оказывается быстрее, роясь в его вещах в поисках нужной стеклянной колбы. Сделал бы так кто-то другой, ведьмак был бы разъярен.  
Он ненавидит, когда его вещи трогают, когда в них копаются беспорядочно и неосторожно.  
Но это Лютик, он _осторожен_ и довольно внимателен к содержимому его сумки.

Спустя пару минут бард находит нужный эликсир.  
\- Вот, - он снимает затычку и подносит его к покорным ведьмачьим губам. Геральт чувствует знакомую горечь во рту и морщится, чем вызывает у Лютика легкий смех. 

Когда восходит луна, место укуса заживает и рубцуется. Лютик рядом с ним завороженно смотрит на то, как кожа затягивается сама по себе. Уже поздний час. Они бы могли лечь спать, собрать вещи утром. 

\- Как ты узнал, что эликсир, что ты мне дал, Ласточка?

Разум Геральта слишком сфокусирован на том, как оранжевое пламя освещает силуэт Лютика. Он пытается понять, как бард, видящий все в сером цвете, сумел запомнить и распознать его эликсиры? _Когда_ он успел это сделать? Лютик смаргивает сон и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть Геральта лучше в тусклом свете. 

\- Ну, он же красный, правда? Красный и внушающий доверие. 

Геральта удивляет сама мысль о том, что Ласточка может внушать _доверие_ , но, видимо, даже Лютик не может подобрать слово точнее. Он чешет шею, издает короткие, нерешительные звуки, а Геральт молчит, слушая.

\- Синие щекотливые и зернистые, а зеленоватые слишком мутные, чтобы перепутать с чем-то другим. Я их помню. Ты однажды достал их, чтобы упорядочить, а я спросил, какой где и ну… постарался запомнить все. 

Он пожимает плечами в конце, словно хочет списать все на бессодержательную болтовню, и ложится на свободную половину шаткой кровати. Они делят одну комнату на двоих, чтобы сохранить деньги на ванную. Сон в тесноте от того, что двоим приходится уместиться на односпальной кровати, можно перетерпеть ради расслабляющей горячей воды и мыла. 

Геральт не благодарит. Он поверил, что Лютик не убьет его, позволил тому влить в него эликсир, даже не посмотрев, правильное ли это зелье. Целителям, которым действительно стоит доверять в этом деле, сложнее получалось заставить Геральта усидеть на месте. 

Он не благодарит, но сжимает предплечье барда прежде, чем улечься спать самому.

*

\- Скажи, Геральт. 

Геральт хмыкает, чтобы показать, что он слушает. Он повернут к Лютику спиной, пока устраивает свои мечи в кожаных ножнах. 

\- Как я выгляжу?

В этот раз они в более приятном городе в Северной Темерии, поблизости к Лютиковым тренировочным полигонам в Оксенфурте и Новиграде, но пока еще не в этих больших городах. Однако барда узнают и зовут петь на летних вечерних празднествах. Обещания яств, денег и охотной спутницы в кровати достаточно, чтобы добиться согласия любого музыканта. Это также возможность впервые спеть несколько песен, что родились вследствие ведьмачьих удачных охот.

Наконец, никаких контрактов по убийству монстров. Лишь они и ночные гулянья, которые, в компании Лютика, случаются не так уж редко. Без него, так далеко на западе ведьмаку пришлось бы искать работу в любом случае. Часто леса и горы – и люди, что живут возле них – приносят хорошую пригоршню оренов и крон. Кошелек Геральта полон различных северных монет, что не знакомы фермерам, которые не бывали на свете нигде, кроме города, где родились.  
Порой не так уж и плохо просто развлечься. Но ведьмаку все равно не терпится вернуться к опасной части своей жизни.

Крепко зафиксировав мечи, Геральт оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на барда и удивленно осматривает замысловатый дублет, который надет на Лютике, с подходящими высоко посаженными штанами.  
\- Ты одет в… бледно-зеленый. Я полагаю.

\- Да, да, я _знаю_ , какой цвет я попросил у своего давнего надежного портного, что видит цвета. Я имею в виду, _как_ он выглядит?

Лютик всегда одет в яркие и глубокие цвета, хоть и не способен их оценить. Наверное, все они, как мазки светло-серого в его глазах и потому весьма справедливо то, что он хочет узнать мнение того, кто рядом и способен _увидеть_ радугу. 

Бледно-зеленый дублета Лютика перешит белыми нитками и более темными полосами зеленого и синего. Они создают тень над его бедрами и собираются в складки на сгибах локтей и колен. 

Геральт видит эти переходы так четко и осознает, что цвета, должно быть, тщательно подобраны, чтобы создать впечатление градиента по рукавам, аж до манжетов, где более темная ткань резко очерчивает светлые запястья. Портной определенно знает толк в своей работе. 

Однако, он не совсем понимает, чего от него хочет Лютик.  
\- Это же не я из нас двоих менестрель, - говорит Геральт, потому что так и есть. То, что он видит все тонкости использования цвета, не превращает его волшебным образом в поэта. 

Лютика не устраивает этот ответ, он преувеличенно драматически жестикулирует:  
\- Как же ты можешь быть в этом уверен, если не попробовал? Я обещаю выразить свою критику в доброй, дружественной манере после. 

Ну, поскольку тот не собирается отставать от него, Геральту приходится постараться пояснить суть цвета человеку, что никогда _не видел_ цветов.  
\- Он… бледный, - Лютик поощряет его широким жестом, потому что он уже знает, что такое _«бледный»_. Геральт трет пальцем бровь, вспоминая, какие слова Лютик подбирал, когда описывал его вещи.  
Взять, к примеру, его эликсиры. _Красный доверительный. А синий щекотливый и зернистый._

Он начинает медленно, подбирая слова к начинающим формироваться мыслям:  
\- Он похож… на солнечный свет. Что отражается от листьев. Солнечный свет, что выжигает глубокие цвета до белизны. Но не резко. А словно уменьшает их насыщенность.

По мере его слов Лютик успокаивается, опускает руки, что упирал в свои бока, вниз.

Он тянет за низ дублета, ту часть, где бледно-зеленый светлее всего. И если бы Геральт не был столь смущен, он наверняка заметил бы тоскливый взгляд, что бросает на него из-под ресниц Лютик.  
\- Это… Теперь я могу понять, каков он.

Когда ночь проходит, и они продолжают путь с самого утра, направляясь на юг, Геральт замечает, как Лютик проводит подушечками пальцев по низким ветвям деревьев. Солнечный свет отражается от их листьев, как от крохотных зеркал. 

На лице барда улыбка.

*

Ни разу Лютик не поднимал тему синевы собственных глаз.

Геральт понимает, что не всех мучает любопытство. Многие, увидев предназначенного им судьбой человека и постигнув все оттенки цветного спектра, заглядывают в зеркало почти неосознанно и выдыхают в шоке, увидев собственные глаза впервые.  
\- О, они _рыжевато-карие_ , - говорят они, принимая их такими, какие есть, и переходя к более увлекательным открытиям.  
Не столь многие думают о себе, когда единственный цвет, который они видят, это цвет глаз _родственной души_. Больше всего остального они заворожены именно им. И испытывают детскую восторженность, находя все вещи в таком цвете.

Но за все время, что они знакомы, спустя множество расспросов о правильном оттенке одеяний и красок, что они видят по пути, Лютик ни разу не почувствовал потребности спросить об этой части себя.

Момент наступает, когда бард, подняв глаза вверх и болтая ногой, лежит в их общей кровати и с кислым выражением лица лепечет о своих невянущих чувствах к графине де Стэль. 

Если быть точнее, об их последней встрече.

\- Моя дорогая графиня говорит, что мои глаза, как васильки. Она уже встретилась со своей судьбой, знаешь, поэтому у нее было достаточно времени, чтобы оценить множество оттенков этого мира и дать им имена. Мне было довольно неловко, что я не знаю, что она имеет в виду, поэтому я просто кивнул, не сказав ничего. 

Ни разу он не поднимал тему своих глаз, но теперь Лютик не может перестать говорить о них.

\- Она имеет в виду, что они синие. 

На это Лютик перестает болтать ногами и без доли изящества перекатывается на живот:  
\- Ну да.

Это спокойный вечер, единственным звуком, что слышится из таверны внизу, являются попытки нескольких буйных посетителей воссоздать последнюю балладу, спетую Лютиком, прежде, чем он ушел наверх, и Гераль внезапно осознает, что это похабная песенка о его _мужском достоинстве_. В ней не говорится об этом прямо, но он обещает себе не позволить шутнику-менестрелю уйти безнаказанным. 

На миг Лютик сохраняет молчание, пребывая в одном из своих редких плохих настроений. Геральту не нравится, когда тишина длится слишком долго, поэтому он кладет большую ладонь на его затылок, пугая его до вскрика. 

\- Ладно, сядь ровнее, - Геральт достает свою сумку, что лежит на полу возле кровати, что они снова делят на двоих. Там зеркало, он носит его с собой, потому что оно годится для множества вещей. Оно круглое, размером с ладонь, и с трещиной с левой стороны от падения. Но вполне подходит. Он передает его в руки Лютика. 

\- Эм, если тебе показалось, что я не знаю, как выгляжу…

\- Заткнись, - Геральт склоняется, чтобы посмотреть в отражение глаз барда. Осторожно он поднимает зеркало в руках барда повыше и замечает, - _«васильки»_ это слишком прямо. Ты же не отличишь ромашку от календулы. 

Он продолжает, несмотря на недоуменный – и несколько оскорбленный – взгляд Лютика:  
\- Они выглядят мокро. 

\- _Мокро_. Прости, но я вообще плакать…

\- Не в том смысле, - обрывает его Геральт. 

Лютику требуется некоторое время, чтобы заставить выражение своего лица из непокорно-возмущенного сделаться опять внимательным и терпеливым:  
\- Тогда что ты имеешь в виду?

Это Геральт обдумывает долго и тщательно. Он знает, что _он сам_ имеет в виду, говоря _«мокрые»_ , но гораздо сложнее объяснить логику, которой он руководствуется, кому-то еще. 

\- Когда ты… опускаешь руку в воду, - он непроизвольно движет рукой, отображая суть своих слов, – и очертания руки размываются. 

Они сидят плечом к плечу, чтобы Геральт мог смотреть в зеркало и видеть то же, что и Лютик. Он знает, что если бы убрал отполированное серебро зеркала и вместо этого посмотрел в глаза Лютику напрямую, та глубина, о которой он говорит, поглотила бы его. Он чувствует это иногда. Его переполняет чувствами, когда он слишком долго смотрит в Лютиковы полные обожания глаза. Поэтому ему приходится отводить взгляд, выбираться на поверхность и учиться дышать заново. 

Они _васильково-синие_ , но один лишь цветок не способен описать эти глаза и их воздействие. 

Лютик смотрит еще миг, в его глазах появляется удовлетворенность:  
\- Вот оно что.

*

Раз за разом в каждом трактире они снимают одну комнату на двоих. Это дешевле, конечно. И они столь сильно к этому привыкли, к локтям, что попадают по ребрам и сопению в чуткие уши, к ощущению всепоглощающей теплоты на спине или груди, что уже не утруждают себя объяснениями удивленным хозяевам. 

Это один из тех редкостных тихих вечеров после выматывающей гонки за грифоном, когда Геральт лежит, уткнувшись лицом в подмышку Лютика, и тот внезапно требует его внимания:

\- Как выглядят твои глаза?

Автоматически, словно заучено, Геральт отвечает:  
\- Они желтые, как разбитая винная бутылка. Острые. 

\- Я не согласен! – Его громкое возмущение вырывает ведьмака из приятной дремы. 

Лютик понижает голос, несколько пристыженный:  
\- Они совсем не резкие. Я бы сказал… Я думаю, что правильное слово _«стойкие»_. Мне говорили, что есть разница между золотым и желтым. На желтый тяжело смотреть, а золото стойкое и мягкое. Оно отражает свет, но сохраняет свой окрас, хотя тот и становится несколько темнее. Поэтому нет, они не резко-желтые. Они больше, как золото. Они… это странно?

\- Нет, - совсем нет, хоть ему и странно думать о себе, как о стойком золотом сплаве, а не остроконечном оружии, что уничтожает монстров и пугает людей. Лютик ведь совершенно не похож на всех людей, что он встречал до этого, по многим причинам, что значительно перевешивают ту одну, которая больше всего выделяет его – его невосприятие цвета. 

Таким образом они достигают того момента, когда Геральт наконец-то говорит:  
\- Меня больше удивляет то, что ты одет в такое количество… _этого_.

 _«Этим»_ он называется кроваво-красный наряд, что сейчас покрывает каждый дюйм гибкого тела барда. Он имеет в виду все его одеяния, не только лишь этот конкретный ансамбль, но сейчас на Лютике именно красный. 

\- Что? – Лютик оглядывает себя, вытягивает ноги в попытках найти, что не так. Все хорошо, конечно же, у него безупречный вкус. – А, ты имеешь в виду, зачем я заморачиваюсь?

Геральт кивает, неловким движением, словно они все еще сплетены в одно, покрытое шрамами лицо на кроваво-красной груди. 

Лютик начинает рассказ несмело и медленно, словно раскрывает секрет:  
\- Раньше я делал это по одной простой причине. Потому что среди слушателей всегда может быть кто-то, уже встретивший свою судьбу, и способный увидеть _все_ цвета, надетые на мне.

\- Раньше? 

Лютик одаривает его широкой улыбкой:  
\- Теперь мне нравится думать, что я немного оживляю твой образ. Даже если я не всегда понимаю, когда краска полиняла, или могу одеть не совсем подходящие для мероприятия цвета. Все носят одежду цвета глаз предназначенного им человека. Что, конечно же, _нормально_. Очень ровно и все такое. Но это становится скучным на третий или десятый раз и не столь много людей могут оценить вашу одежду, и да, забавно иметь возможность представлять, насколько цвета яркие…

Он обрывается на полуслове, словно его что-то остановило, хотя Геральт не сказал ни слова, внимательно слушая. Гораздо более внимательно, чем обычно.

И тут ни с того ни с сего Лютик произносит:  
\- Мне нравится твоя темнота. 

Геральту требуется миг, чтобы действительно услышать его слова, но от них он садится прямо, на его лице замешательство. 

Лютик старается пояснить, спотыкаясь о слова:  
\- Твоя одежда. И оружие. Я знаю, что они черные, потому что этот цвет _сильнее_ , темнее, чем другие темные цвета. Я всегда могу отличить черный на ком-то от очень-очень темно-синего или фиолетового. Он другой. Мне сложнее с неоднозначными цветами, красным, зеленым или просто серым, но я всегда вижу черный.  
Он глубоко вдыхает и молчит, давая время Геральту осмыслить его слова. 

Ведьмак не знает, что на это сказать. 

\- Тебе нравится мой стиль?

И на эти словах напряжение покидает тело барда, он ложится обратно в теплые объятья ведьмака. На кончиках его ушей виден алый румянец.  
\- Он чудесен. Не нужно ничего гадать. Ты очень правильного цвета. Черно-белого. 

*

После Лютик мирно спит, не догадываясь, что Геральт еще бодрствует и раздумывает, не встретили ли они уже своих родственных душ. Конечно, они не узнали бы об этом. Но те ведь могли уже появиться в их жизнях и уйти, а они бы не заметили, ничего для них бы не поменялось. Мир остался бы прежним. 

Потом Геральт думает, насколько же они разные. Он, ведьмак, черно-белый и воспринимающий все цвета, а Лютик яркий и видящий мир черно-белым. И как, невзирая на такие различия, они нашли друг друга, по удивительному велению судьбы. 

И какая странная из них получается пара.


End file.
